


Mingling at the mall

by 3amvoidout



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Higgs makes BTs watch them and teases Sam about getting off on it, Incest, M/M, Piss, but Higgs never did anything directly with his Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amvoidout/pseuds/3amvoidout
Summary: Sam is stuck in the ruins of a shopping mall with BTs that don't care for social distancing and a terrorist who doesn't need to shake hands to form connections.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Mingling at the mall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while mostly drunk, thirsting and frustrated I gotta write my own shit content. Higgs fuckers I know you're out there so please

Sam places the last piece of cargo on his back and emerges from the safe cocoon of concrete and steel beams. His most recent order sent him to the ruins of a shopping mall.  
He knew the place would be littered with BTs, but he didn't expect _that _many. One wrong turn and he'd end up face first into one. Good thing he has Lou to watch over him. When this is over Sam's going to make sure he thanks her throughly. He's been designing a charm of his own, he'll pin it to his backpack strap so Lou can look at something else than BTs for a change.  
But first they have to get out of here, prefferably without causing a voidout. He's already on top of a crater, but he can't risk drawing in more BT activity when a prepper shelter is just beyond the ruins. __

__Sam regrets not carrying more grenades. It's only a couple meters after he's done dispelling a group of BTs that he runs into another one. With one grenade remaining he sticks to one of the many broken walls looking around in hopes of finding a better route.  
The process is interrupted by the familiar feeling of air being sucked away, all around and straight from his lungs as if a black hole just opened up behind him; the feeling of a catcher. His body reacts before his conscious mind does, turning around and throwing the urine grenade in an effort to deter it and give himself a headstart. But it doesn't hit a catcher, it hits something worse. Higgs; the neurotic terrorist is standing there covered in Sam's piss from head to toe. _ _

__

__It's quiet, too quiet. The silence is unfamiliar, unsettling. Sam never thought he'd wish the demen would go back to running his mouth off._ _

__Soon his wish is granted. "Oh Sammy, you shouldn't have!" he sounds as cheerful as ever. Sam theorises the piss must've sipped in and fried his brain.  
Higgs takes a step forward, Sam one back and the chill of the soaked concrete makes hairs stand on end. _ _

__"Sam, Sam, Sam. I devote all this time to perfecting my plans and you, so casually, manage to throw me off the loop." Perhaps, Sam shouldn't have wasted his first wish on this._ _

__"But that just makes it more fun! If you wanna share your bodily fluids with little ol' me, I'll gladly indulge you."_ _

__The porter's left breathless once again as Higgs blinks too close for comfort. A hand is placed on his thigh and another on his shoulder and when he opens his eyes again he's faced with the myriad of BTs. The heat against his back is comforting in a way he hates, he blames it on the weather and the data embedded in his genes even the aphenphosmphobia can't subdue._ _

__That comfort all but disappears when he feels the hand on his thigh inching higher, settling on his crotch. Sam's ready to elbow the man right in his smug face, but the Demens' already onto it._ _

__“Look around you, Sammy boy. You make a wrong move and it's game over." As if on cue the BTs turn to face them, but don't move from their place._ _

__"I can repatriate."_ _

__"Oh I know you can, but tell me Sammy. Is the man you so diligently deliver pizza to also a repatriate?"_ _

__"You been following me?" It's good he's facing away from the terrorist because Higgs can't control the manic grin that overtakes him. It's better to not give Sam too many hints. After all, it's way too much fun watching the man sprint kilometers to make sure a nobody gets a warm meal. It'll be just as fun when the illusion shatters._ _

__However, that's a thought for another day. Their meetings are too scarce for Higgs' liking and he's got too much at hand to waste any more time. The hand on Sam's shoulder moves to his face, across his jaw and down to his neck where it catches onto the zipper and pulls it down as tantalisingly slow as possible._ _

__Sam brings his hands across his chest to shield from the timefall. It's a useless gesture, as the drops never hit. His mind was reeling too hard to notice their little secluded spot was already safe. He wishes that safety extended beyond that as Higgs delves underneath the suit and starts stroking between his legs._ _

__"My, my. I ain't gonna lie, I expected more from the Great Deliverer."_ _

__The words completely miss their mark, but Higgs' touch doesn't. He hasn't been touched in 10 years. It's natural, it's normal that his body reacts this way, Sam tells himself. There's no point fighting the unavoidable, never was, so he resigns to his fate and pulls the plug on Lou hoping she's gonna take the hint it's bed time.  
What's weird is that the dark silhouettes don't disappear, in fact they've never been clearer.  
Sam shuts his eyes to ignore them only to make the acidic smell of piss and the sensation of having his cock stroked harder to ignore. When did Higgs take off his glove? Fuck, he just can't win, can he. _ _

__Higgs is talented, Sam can't deny that. Probably comes with the perk of being a lunatic nobody wants to touch... right? Maybe it's not the first time the terrorist has forced himself onto somebody. Maybe his pack of rabid dogs are glad to pull out their cocks whenever. Their leader with his hand down their pants, what an honor that must be for them.  
Sam doesn't know where these thoughts are coming from nor the bitterness, he's never been the type to mock. He opens his eyes, the sight of BTs easier to deal with. _ _

__"What're you thinkin' off?"_ _

__"What, lost your ability to sniff 'em outta me?"_ _

__"It's nicer when you tell me." Sam bets it fucking is._ _

__In truth, Higgs can't do shit like that. Amelie's told him about dear departed Bridget way before she parted ways with this world and Higgs had the pleasure to capture the moment. It reminded him of his first trip on the outside, when he took what used to be his Daddy into BT territory._ _

__Higgs didn't expect Sam to answer and it makes blood boil down his gut, surely not what he intended. "Thinking of you, on your knees servicing your dogs."_ _

__"That's me, humble to the bone. Would you like me to service the UCA dog as well?" The terrorist doesn't wait for an answer and instead hurries to yank his masks off and blinks himself on all fours inches away from Sam's hardness.  
Sam's now stuck between looking at Higgs and the BTs, he chooses the latter which doesn't slip past the man intently watching him. _ _

__"Fancy yourself an audience?" The former porter wraps his hand back around Sam's cock, fingers meticulously working at the head. "Didn't quite peg you as a guy who gets off to dead people watching. Ain't gonna lie, it's kinda hot."_ _

__That gets the older man to look at him, giving up his usual stoic expression for a look of disgust. It gets Higgs' breeches tenting, oh to be the first man to pull something out of Bridges. He wants more, so he sticks out his tongue and trails it from base to tip watching carefully for any change in Sam's expression._ _

__There's an almost imperceptible twitch before his expression settles into the one Higgs has seen a thousand times. He'll just have to try harder. His lips part and in one quick motion he takes Sam up to the hilt and in reward gets a groan that breaks into a breathy moan._ _

__It's exhilarating, verging on the high Higgs gets from chiralium and he doesn't waste any time, bobbing up and down, eyes glued to Sam and tongue stuck on the veins littering his cock.  
The UCA's dearest is unrevaling under his gaze, eyebrows scrunched up, pupils dilated and hands seeking grounding in his hair, for a split second. It feels exactly like the crash after the high when Sam rips his hand away as if he's been burned, eyes scrunching shut.  
Anger crashes over Higgs and he diggs his nails in the porter's balls evoking a yelp. _ _

__"Don't you dare fucking look away, Sam!" When the pain is too much to handle Sam relents and the terrorist immediately ceases._ _

__He doesn't get it at all, the way the younger man spirals from one extreme into another. Like an hourglass, the last speckles of sanity dripping until Sam tips it upside down._ _

__No use fighting it, it'll just prolong the inevitable. Truth is, despite the guilt, it feels good and not only physically. There's something about a man who holds himself so high being on his knees before him.  
But even in this position, Sam is under no illusion the Demen is the one in control. Higgs always takes for himself, but unlike the UCA he's honest about it._ _

__And Sam, well, Sam's pretty fucking tired of playing fetch for others. His fingers thread trough the brown locks again, resting on the crown. Now that he's paying attention, he doesn't miss the way Higgs' eyes become marginally lidded, the pressure around his cock becoming slightly more lax and tongue lagging on the blue ridges. Unlike the UCA, Higgs lays his cards for everyone to see._ _

__It fuels that part of him that has always yearned for control. His actions, his feelings; his life and now the terrorist._ _

__"This what's going on in that fucked up head of yours?"_ _

__Higgs briefly pops off. "I think of many things, Sammy, you'll have to be more specific."_ _

__"Having me."_ _

__Higgs outright moans, visibly shuddering as his left hand disappears between his legs. Fucking Sam and his words, the way he says shit like this so casually. Everything the porter does and says riles him up in unimaginable ways and Higgs fucking hates it, loves it, is consumed by it. In the same way thinking of Daddy consumes him despite Sam being nothing like the man._ _

__Maybe being stuck with Higgs for that long amount of time would make Sam take the same course of action. Give it to the Demen hard and fast. Would he prefer to punch, kick, choke? He'd do it better than Daddy that's for sure. His moans are nicer too._ _

__He's never touched Higgs that way, but in their small shelter noise traveled, boosted by the lack of inhibition from alchohol. His Daddy in the bedroom, Higgs in the living space, stroking themselves at the same pace. He'd always wondered what it'd be like doing it to Him, even considered it, but he's glad he waited.  
Daddy taught him many valuable lessons. Among them was how to merge pain with pleasure. It's only fair his first time should be bestowing that knowledge. And Sam's learning. _ _

__Higgs isn't sure when Sam stopped biting down the moans, but now that the fog has dissipated, He's taking over his mind. Nothing exists besides the weight in his mouth, the hues of blue fixated on each other, the bitter taste, the smell of sweat that fills his lungs. Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam Sam Sam. Higgs is going to consume Him._ _

__The terrorist is back with the fervor of a mad man, sucking and swallowing like his life depends on it. Sam doesn't know where he went, doesn't want to know. All he knows is how close he is to giving Higgs what he needs. He fists the younger man's hair, holds him in place while he fucks into his mouth. This Higgs he likes, pliant and wrecked and lusting after his cum._ _

__Higgs' throat convulses, choking because of Sam's girth and the lack of air. Black tears gather and slide across his face and Sam's so focused on it the pleasure hits unexpectedly. It sets every nerve in his body on fire, heart pumping ectasy through his veins as his eyes roll to the back of his head. He ruts into the man's throat with each shot of cum he let's out and Higgs just fucking takes it, welcomes it._ _

__The warmth that fills his stomach is nothing but placebo, but it doesn't dimish the tranquility. It's over too soon, but Sam doesn't let up his hold. Higgs looks up confused, not that he minds it. His tongue busies itself with feeling up the slowly shrinking cock and he's already thinking of how the reverse feels. Next time._ _

__"Not done yet. Didn't you say you'll gladly indulge me?" the porter says, voice meek from trying to catch his breath._ _

__Higgs is still confused as Sam feels around his abdomen until he finds what he's looking for and presses in. And then it hits him, the slightly acrid taste that rivulets across his taste buds and fills up his mouth. Sam's pissing in him.  
This time, the warmth in his stomach isn't a placebo. _ _

__Were he in a better state of mind he'd find it insulting, but Sam and clarity never mix together. So he drinks it up, like a man in a oasis._ _

__They stay like that for a while after it's over. Sam only pulls Higgs off when the sensation borders on painful. The man falls on his side, staring up at the dark sky with a content expression. He's never seen the terrorist like this, but this isn't the time to ponder on what the man's hiding behind the mask so Sam joins him, if only because it's better than staring at the BTs that are still fixated on them._ _

__

__

__When Higgs finally dissipates it's with a joyful "Have fun with the BTs." and Sam knows it's only purpose was to prepare him because as the BTs are closing in and he crawls back his hands stumble across metal bended in a shape he's all too familiar with. Higgs left him his gun._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before Higgs infiltrates the UCA so you bet your ass his priority was stocking up on piss grenades, giving the bomb second. Sam Porter Bridges certified Bath Water™


End file.
